Another Fight...
by RazzleMoon
Summary: This is my first fic that i have ever finished and posted. It's a little weird and i tried hard on it. sorry bout the paragraphing. it's my first time, i promise it'll get better! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! i'd like to know all opinions. THANKS!


  


  
Another Fight...  
  


  
It was a cold morning at Capsule Corp. as Bulma tried not to think of her anniversary with Vegeta. He left her, again, just over a month ago. A soft tear slid down the side of her rosy cheek. She got up to her balcony. Why did I ever let that ape in my life? I always do this! It is all my fault. I drove him away. I wish my temper would stay controlled. Gees, it's been so long since I've seen him that last night...  
"WHY?!?!?" Vegeta snorted.  
"Because, when Trunks comes I'm gonna need your help. Please, Vegeta, I need you. The baby needs you!" Bulma stated calmly while she tried to hang onto her dignity.  
"I don't want to help. That's your job, Woman."   
Bulma winced at the sound of his voice referring to her as JUST a woman. It was a derogatory mark that she loathed. "Fine, don't care for your son. I hate you!" A deep breath was taken in as she started up, "You are a lazy ass. You don't care for anyone but your damned self! I'm not surprised that you wouldn't take your responsibility seriously! You selfish ape! I HATE YOU! Get out and never come back." Her finger hastily pointed to the door shaking in the air. The look on her face was unmistakable. Her eyes were filled with grief and sadness. Biting her bottom lip to make it stop quivering, she was so upset. Vegeta saw the woe in her yet turned sharply with a humph. Wanting to stop him, Bulma wouldn't let her pride down. Too stubborn she was to do that. He slammed the door, and Bulma's tall ego was let out with a wail and collapsed crying out on the floor...  
That's it! I cannot remember any of that. Any of my past with him.   
He left.   
Bulma shook off all thought of her Vegeta. Going back to her work with force, she finished ten new machines and 60 fresh capsules. After work she prepared a small dinner for herself. Mr. and Mrs. Brief's went on a vacation and weren't coming back for a long long, long time.  
Dishes were done, and Bulma sat lonely on the couch. She sighed sadly. Deciding to finish her novel, she turned on her nearby lamp. It flickered a bit, then fully flashed on, illuminating a small dark corner of her living room. Glancing over there, her breath was lost. There proud and tall Vegeta stood in the room. His spiky hair shot up and sparkled clean. A deep look was lost in his eyes as he slowly sauntered to Bulma. She stayed still on the couch hugging a pillow. In her eyes tears formed, and in her heart, mind and stomach emotions mixed queasily. A white gloved hand reached out to her and put a strand of her lovely blue hair behind her ear. Not a word was spoken, until Bulma broke the silence, "Aaaa...Vegeta? I I I?" She choked on her words and tried again. "Vegeta, I don't get it? Why are you here? I mean, well," She gasped again for the correct words. But she, herself, didn't even know what the words were. Deep in breath she traveled her thoughts. I don't know what he's doing, why why why!?!? Doesn't he understand he's put me through enough pain? Ahhh! Slow down, stay under control. The last thing you need right now is your temper flying and another fight. Oh gees! She stopped thinking. Thinking only makes her head hurt. There he stood, proud and potent.   
"You know you talk too much," Vegeta stated.  
"That's was a nice hello. What are you doing?" She remarked with sarcasm and annoyance.  
"Oh? And that was a nice hello, too? What AM I doing, Bulma?" He asked her mockingly back. His eyes narrowed, and the permeant smirk on his face deepened. Rising up from her seat, she pushed past him coldly. He grabbed at her arm. "Do you think I forgot?" Looking down at his tight grip around her small wrist, he loosened it. "Well, I didn't. I know what today is. And well, I thought today would be the best time to try to come back home, into your life. Bulma," He glanced around for her reassurance, "I'm, well, I am...oh." He deepened his breath and tried again. "Bulma, you know how I feel.Don't you?" He looked now so naive, so helpless, so unSaiyajin-like. Now his eyes were soft, with a meaningful look to them. They wandered from point to point, never fixing on any object. Bulma didn't know what to say to or do. She's never heard him like this, never seen him so paralyzed to the pride.   
"I I I...I again don't know what to say to you. You've hurt me for the last time that night and I don't know if I could take another one of those fights. Vegeta, I love you, but what's to become of our constant arguing and our relationship. Can you really live without ME? Or is it just the food, shelter, clothing and gravity machine that you miss? Well, I'm sorry but I need to know," Her head was held high the whole time, and when she finished she started to walk away.  
"I do! I miss you! Living without you now would be pointless. While I was gone, I couldn't train, eat nor sleep," he looked away quickly. Oh my God, what did I just say??? I don't need that that WOMEN! Ahh shit!  
She stopped at the door to her bedroom. Turning slightly yet still not looking at him, she puzzled what he just said. What? Vegeta being, well, sensitive? I don't get it at all. What does he want? Why? Oh gees, this isn't making sense, damn him! Her hand was tightly gripping the doorknob and sweating more than ever, and her head slowly cocked towards him with an enigma for her expression."You never have before, Vegeta. Why now?" She responded coldly. Her eyes said it all. Filled with fear and a harsh outer-line to them, she looked threw him, almost reading his heart.   
"Aaahhh, well, mmm. What do you mean, Women?" There was that name, again! "I've always well, you know!" He just couldn't say he loved her. Bulma could see that he was starting to get annoyed along with angry. His Ki flared up as a blue glow arose around him.   
"Calm down. No need for violence!" She scolded him. His hand moved on top of hers softly stroking her skin with his thumb. Tension was thick as she clenched the doorknob, his hand still on hers. "Well, fine. Fine fine fine! Move back in! I don't care...just stay out of my way. I know you need Capsule Corp. and the food. but certainly not me. Go ahead, move back in Vegeta!" Shaking his hand off of hers while twisting the doorknob, she glared at him, then slammed the door shut behind her.   
Bulma let a long sigh as she leaned against the door. On the other side Vegeta put his head on the door. He wondered what he was doing. Begging a human? A HUMAN WOMEN? Huff, "I just don't know," he whispered. "Bulma, I'm going to sleep now. Please, forgive me." There's that niceness AGAIN! "You know what, I take that back! You were the one started."  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh. He was now returning to second level of arguing. "Gees, Vegeta...Ha! I just don't get it. And that's what I like about it!" She made no sense and was still talking to him behind the door.   
"What, you make no sense Women!"  
"Call me Bulma, that is my name."  
"Open ths damn door."  
"Now, Vegeta, temper temper," Bulma giggled out. "And what are you going to do if i don't?"  
"Don't toy with me. I will blow it up!" Wait, why do i need to see her? I don't! Dammit, what the fuck am I doing? Ahhh!  
"Oh, why do you need to see me so bad? What's wrong? Miss me?" Bulma now new the card game of emotions and was playing a full hand.  
Vegeta banged his fist upon the wooden door. "Bulma, I just want to talk to you face to face. Wait! I don't have explain anything to you. Ahhhhhhhhhh!" A huge Ki blast roared out of palm and exploded threw the roof. Bulma realized what he had just done and thought nothing of it.   
"One of the robots will fix it in the morning Vegeta, but now on to a more important issue. What did you just call me?" She wanted him to say it again. The part where he said Bulma, her name.  
"HUH?" His puzzled look grew harsh. "Quit playing games!"  
"I want you to say it again!"  
"Say what again!?! I'm getting pissed off, Women!"  
"Not that name! And getting pissed? Gees, I'd hate to see you really mad."  
"You have before, and what are you talking about...NOT WHAT NAME?"  
"You know," Bulma teased some more. She wasn't worried about Ki blasts, for she knew Vegeta would never hurt her.  
He released a sigh and tried again, "Women I've lost all patients. Now I'm telling you to stop it!"  
"Owww, I'm scared. Vegeta don't you dare TELL me what to do!"  
"Well, weren't you just telling me what to do?"  
"Hey this was my game." Vegeta had now turned the sarcasm and teasing around on her.  
"Ok I give up." She slow turned the knob and opened the door. "You win."  
"Of course. Now wait I'm confused ...What exactly have I won?" Vegeta had a crooked smile. He was lair. That guy knew exactly what he had won. Even though Bulma never thought of herself as something to be won, she was willing to let it go for once. Putting his strong hands around her tiny waist, he pushed themselves threw that door.   
The lights were off in the room, yet Vegeta knew exactly where the bed was. He gently laid Bulma down on it. "What were we fighting about again, anyways?" Bulma inquired in between pleasureful kisses.  
"It doesn't matter," Vegeta replied while slipping off her panties. "Now shhh. You know how I feel, and I know you feel. Lets leave it at that."  
"And never fight again."  
"No, because then we wouldn't be able to have make-up sex. Now stop talking." He thrust himself in her before she could even respond.   
In the dark screams rained out only of fancy. Vegeta and Bulma would never stop fighting or loving each other. She was wrapped up in his arms, safe and warm. Neither of the of them new exactly what had happened, yet Vegeta whispered out to his sleeping lover, "I love you, Bulma, despite everything." He kissed her sweet lips gently and held her close. Two things that Bulma only hears once every decade were just missed by her ears, though in her heart those words would always stay alive. 


End file.
